


Salvation Floats

by tempusborealis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathtubs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempusborealis/pseuds/tempusborealis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If pressed, Dean couldn't say when the baths stopped being purely for hygienic reasons, but he couldn't imagine his nights without them now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation Floats

Dean gently swiped the rough green washcloth against the planes of Cas' shoulders as he sat in between his legs, his head hanging down, enjoying Dean's ministrations. This had become a ritual for them, almost from the first time Cas had asked for his help in washing "the hunter way" instead of mojoing himself clean. If pressed, Dean couldn't say when the baths stopped being purely for hygienic reasons, but he couldn't imagine his nights without them now. Human contact he'd been starved of for so long, the slide of skin against skin simply for the joy of touching.

When he moved the cloth to Cas' collarbone, the other man leaned back against his chest with a gentle, contented sigh and laid his head against Dean's left shoulder, baring the pale stretch of his neck. Dean smiled softly and allowed his motions to still. That neck was just too tempting for him to ignore. Stubble scraped against his bottom lip as he mouthed under Cas' jaw and the angel's moan sent a hot jolt of arousal straight down his abs to his hardening cock. He moved to Cas' ear, twirling his tongue around the groves and channels and Cas gripped the edge of tub, using it as leverage to press back against Dean's erection. A little whine slipped out of Dean's mouth and Cas huffed out an amused breath, making a deliberate rotation of his hips. Dean's eyes fluttered and he bit down on the gentle curve where Cas' neck met shoulder.

Cas nudged his head up with his chin and chased his mouth, reaching a hand back to hold Dean's head still as he plunged his tongue past lips and teeth. With a sigh, Dean reached down and trailed the fingers of his right hand through the hair at Cas' navel and at the other man's insistent moaning and twisting circled the base of the angel's cock with his thumb and forefinger. Cas let out the loudest moan yet against Dean's lips and struggled to raise his hips as the bar of Dean's left arm held him down across his abdomen. The hunter bit down again and Cas stopped moving, his head tilting back to rest completely against Dean's shoulder.

Dean pumped Cas' cock once, then released the base from his tight grip. He took his time skimming the tall cock, trailing his fingers along the top of the shaft, around the head, feathering around the hole. Cas continued to writhe in his arms and Dean was fairly certain he was whispering his name over and over again in a litany of desperation. Dean smirked and tested the heft of Cas' cock in his palm before circling it completely with his hand and began to stroke him slowly. A twist at the tip earned him another moan. Lips soothed a wandering line along Cas' shoulder as Dean increased his speed and eased his hold so that the angel could thrust into his hand. Panting, the man in his lap thrashed and sloshed the water around them as he chased his pleasure in Dean's fingers and palm.

A few whispered words of encouragement in Cas' ear intermingled with wet kisses had Cas' hips stuttering and with a final curl around and over the tip of his cock had him coming in Dean's hand. Dean worried his earlobe between his teeth as he held the shuddering angel and stroked him through the aftershocks of orgasm. With a shiver, Cas slumped back against his chest and Dean moved his hand up to Cas's chest to press the other man closer to him and kissed at his neck. Cas sniffed once and nuzzled his way under the hunter's chin, laying his own kisses there. They lounged together for a few moments more until the coolness of the water became unpleasant. Cas pulled the plug with his toes and turned around to sit on his haunches as the water slipped down the drain. If Dean had to say, he'd call the look predatory.

"We might as well stay in the shower, because I plan on making you very dirty."

Dean loved baths.


End file.
